habiticafandomcom_zh-20200214-history
Talk:自定义奖励范例
How to Add Rewards to This Page If you're not familiar with Wiki code, you can add the rewards box by switching to the Source tab and typing the following: where AMOUNT is a number and DESCRIPTION is the type of reward (for example ). Or just describe the rewards in regular paragraph format and leave a note in the Talk page asking someone else for help formatting them. JustChimeric (talk) 18:13, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Keep the Introduction Short A previous version of the page had a lengthy introduction. Lemoness did some user testing which indicated that this was unhelpful in the Sample Habits page (and so would also be unhelpful here). One person stared at the page, said "oh I thought it would have a list of sample habits" and closed it without scrolling down to find the lists. So, we should keep the introduction short and to the point. Extra information can be put in the Tips section, but I recommend that that doesn't become too long either. The majority of information about Rewards should be on the Rewards page, and this page can link to it. LadyAlys (talk) 05:00, September 5, 2015 (UTC) (A thought) This page, even if you scroll down after the short introduction, has a big block of text up first "A Question of Balance" which might have the same effect on a reader, and cause them to not scroll down to find the lists. Maybe we should remove/move that around?ItsMirre (talk) 05:18, September 6, 2015 (UTC) :I did consider that but decided not to at the time since it was under the table of contents and hence not as confusing as a long introduction. Since you think the same as I did, it's probably worth doing. :) I guess the whole section could be moved down to underneath others, or it could stay where it is and have the text shortened, and there's probably other options I haven't considered. Would you like to work on it? Don't be afraid to experiment because we can always refer back to the history if we need to. LadyAlys (talk) 05:36, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Check your library! In addition to borrowing library books, libraries these days can have a lot of e-books, audio books and resources which can be downloaded and enjoyed - they might subscribe to Freegal, which lets you download music for free every week (usually capped at 3 x a week) or Zinio (download magazines). Don't forget to check out what your library has to offer! --Malkin (talk) 08:56, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Also, some libraries have subscriptions to indieflix, a wonderful service out of Seattle; see https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Indieflix. For filmmakers, indieflix enables them to upload their films (from shorts to feature) and be paid when subscribers watch them. For viewers, indieflix subscriptions are through monthly payment of $5 (or $50 per year); however, if your library has a subscription, you may watch through your library's log on. -- Nelson, September 14, 2014 Question on Gold Bank When I first read this, I thought it was a virtual placeholder for gold that could later be restored using Fix Character Values if it was needed for something. Is that the intent? Or is it more of a savings account for a specific item and you can keep track of how much you've saved toward that item? Just looking for solutions for players who say they have gold with nothing to buy.Janetmango (talk) 23:53, November 14, 2014 (UTC) : It could be either really. I use it to save up for next month's gems and future seasonal equipment, although when I'm feeling too lazy to work out exactly how much I would need save, I just use it as a placeholder for whatever spare gold I have. However I don't transfer gold into a Gold Bank until I have a large amount to transfer all at once (say, 500gp rather than 10gp) so that I'm still motivated to avoid death most of the time. LadyAlys (talk) 00:50, November 16, 2014 (UTC) : I also save up for events, but unlike LadyAlys I use 20gp increments and deposit every day or two. So if I want any "pocket money" for small daily rewards, I need to keep doing my tasks every day. - JustChimeric (talk) 23:20, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Extrinsic vs. intrinsic motivators So I have seen this TED talk and was inspired about the idea of seeing our own achievements, as rewards. However this seem to be for people at professional levels. I'm not sure whether this link should be added to the page. Please give me some advice. Thanks!Laserpiano (talk) 01:34, February 13, 2015 (UTC) :What an interesting and entertaining talk! You are right that it's targeted to professionals but that's not a bad thing; some players will be in the professional industries and some will be managers. I think it's relevant and interesting enough that it's worth including. LadyAlys (talk) 02:46, February 13, 2015 (UTC) :I can think of so many ways Habit could be used to provide intrinsic rewards, but the Challenge system is probably the best. If I wanted to set a challenge for myself that, if completed, would give me permanent achievement on my status for other players to see, that would be motivating. I've considered it, actually, and I'm experimenting with other alternatives for my personal achievements. What's so interesting to me is finding out which parts of the game motivate me the most. It's absolutely fascinating.Janetmango (talk) 18:34, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Addition to Sub-Subsection My idea starts with "If you enjoy a game with expansions or collectibles..." the link is removed. I think the paragraph I added (on games with expansions/collectibles) is slightly verbose, but I can't figure out how to shorten it. That's what makes me think my example is too niche. Maybe the Blu-Ray example and my example are one-in-the-same. Perhaps we could make a generalized suggestion from the two. This would be more concise but perhaps leaving too much to the reader's imagination is the opposite of what an examples page is meant to do. I just didn't want to make a huge change without feedback. Thanks! Chum Bucket (talk) 06:37, August 19, 2015 (UTC) : Something that came to mind as I read that paragraph is the possibility of buying your favorite snack in bulk, and using custom Rewards to make sure you only eat it occasionally as a reward instead of all at once. I think this is the same concept you're suggesting, and might be relatable to a larger number of people. Perhaps you could work in that or another similar example in addition to yours to avoid being too niche, while also still providing specific possibilities? Purplatypus (talk) 02:05, August 20, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks for your reply! I updated my sandbox. This version has a much more general reward, and gives my and your ideas as specific examples. Chum Bucket (talk) 07:22, August 20, 2015 (UTC)